


He Always Wanted to be a Ninja

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says... *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Wanted to be a Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Castle is owned by Andrew W. Marlowe and all the grand high mucky mucks of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence.

 

 

 **Title:** He Always Wanted to be a Ninja  
 **Genre:** Castle, Gen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Timeline/Spoilers:** Just sometime during the series  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for a challenge at [](http://castleland.livejournal.com/profile)[**castleland**](http://castleland.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

 

Rick dove to catch the locker key just as the suspect tossed it in the direction of river. He snagged it mid air and turned triumphantly to face detective Beckett's direction.

“Tell me you saw that! Reflexes like a ninja!”

Kate spared a glance in Castle's direction as she wrestled the suspect to the ground and proceeded to cuff him.

“Little busy here, Castle.”

“Yeah, but tell me you saw that!”

He looked at the man scowling on the ground and taunted him with the key in his hand. “We've got you now buddy.”

Kate shook her head a little in almost fond amusement.

“Good catch, Castle,” she relented in the face of his enthusiasm. “Now, can we get this guy back to the station?” She asked, smiling despite herself at Richard's expression before marching the suspect forward in the direction of her waiting car.

“Like a ninja,” Richard repeated, mostly to himself as he followed Kate. “Like a super ninja...”


End file.
